


Inconspicuous

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't very well have shown up at the gates in my normal clothes, could I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://john-amend-all.dreamwidth.org/135153.html).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook): "What the hell are you wearing?" - Lucie & Eight

"I'm in disguise, of course." There was a clunk as the cell door unlocked. "I couldn't very well have shown up at the gates in my normal clothes, could I?"

"Yeah, I get that. All the guards'll be looking for a weirdo in a frock coat. So you'd disguise yourself as a guard, wouldn't you? Or an inspector or something."

"I had to work with what I could find," the Doctor protested.

"And you're seriously telling me Mother Pigging Goose was the best you could do?"

"This isn't Mother Goose." The Doctor looked hurt. "It's supposed to be Widow Twankey."


End file.
